А начинался день обычно
by Efgeta
Summary: Зарисовка
День начался обычно. Сессщомару гулял по лесу. Где-то позади отдыхали Рин с Джакеном. Воздух вокруг был чист и не нес угрозы. Все было хорошо.

Рин наверное голодная, подумал вдруг он. Но Джакен наверняка уже сподобился поискать еды. Возвращаться пока нет смысла. Пусть отдохнут.

Сессщомару направился туда, откуда явственно шел запах воды. Хотелось освежиться и просто подремать в тени дерева около бурной реки.

Уже сидя под деревом, Сессщомару позволил себе немного расслабиться. Опасности нет. Нет…

Хруст ветки.

Чертыхаясь про себя, ёкай открыл глаза и резко повернулся в сторону шума.

О, нет.

\- Чего тебе здесь надо? – как всегда холодно спросил Сессщомару.

Некое существо, больше всего похожее на мертвую старую ящерицу, хрипло рассмеялось.

\- Сессщомару… не надо так грубо со мной, пацан. Я ведь и рассердиться могу.

Сессщомару сузил глаза.

\- Что тебе здесь надо? – повторил он.

\- А ты забыл? Поднимайся и пошли.

Сессщомару положил руку на меч и… отпустив рукоять, покорно встал. И послушно зашагал следом за ящером.

А метрах в десяти от них Рин с удивлением смотрела им вслед.

Через два дня.

\- Сессщомару-сама! Сессщомару-сама, отзовитесь! – кричал маленький зеленый человечек, похожий на лягушку.

Рин шла рядом с ним, ведя в поводу Ан и Ун. Вдалеке она заменила компанию Ину-Яши, но Джакен идти к ним не собирался. Зато они сами, заметив их, подошли.

Джакен продолжал орать с утеса, сложив руки рупором.

\- Вы чего орете? – как всегда грубо встрял Ину-Яша.

Джакен резко развернулся.

\- Ты чего пугаешь? – заверещал он, - Рин, могла предупредить, что тут всякие разгуливают!

\- У вас что-то случилось? – спросила Кагоме.

\- Сессщомару-сама пропал, - сказала Рин.

Ину-Яша фыркнул.

\- Хех, бросил вас наконец, наверное.

\- Он нас не бросил! – возмутилась Рин и заревела.

\- Рин, успокойся, с ним все в порядке, - бросился утешать ее Джакен, - Он сам нас найдет. Кстати, - спросил он у компании, - вы Сессщомару-сама не видели?

\- Видели неделю назад. Мельком правда. Он даже напасть не пытался, - сознался Ину-Яша.

\- Это он виноват, - всхлипнула вдруг Рин, утирая глаза.

\- Что? – Кагоме подошла к девочке с целью успокоить. Она погладила ее по голове, но девочка не хотела успокаиваться.

\- Сессщомару-сама пропал из-за того, кого он встретил два дня назад. Я под… под…. подслушала-а, - выдавила она наконец.

\- Рин, им это рассказывать не за чем, - оборвал ее Джакен.

\- Если расскажете, то мы может быть вам поможем, - обнадежил изнывающий от любопытства Шиппо.

Джакен поломался, но несколько дней поисков прошли безрезультатно, и хоть какая-то помощь, но была нужна. И он решился.

\- Два дня назад с Сессщомару-сама говорил странный тип, как описала его Рин, жуткая пародия на ящерицу. Сессщомару-сама ушел с ним и не вернулся.

\- Ну и что? – опять фыркнул Ину-Яша, - у него значит дела с ним какие-то.

\- Нет, - покачала головой девочка, - Сессщомару-сама предупреждает, когда уходит надолго. Что-то случилось. И еще я слышала, что эта ящерица говорила с Сессщомару-сама так, будто он его подчиненный.

\- Да? – Ину-Яша нахмурился, - странно. Ну ладно, - сменил он вдруг тон, - пока!

\- Вы куда? – встрепехнулся Джакен.

\- Уходим, - бросил Ину-Яша.

\- Но вы обещали помочь!

\- Ничего мы не обещали.

\- Ину-Яша, осувари!

Пока Ину-Яша выковыривался из земли, Кагоме ласково ответила Рин:

\- Если ты не возражаешь, то лучше пойди с нами. Я уверена, что Сессщомару сам вас найдет раньше, чем вы его.

Рин неуверенно кивнула.

\- А ты, - Кагоме повернулась к ханъё, - мог бы и помягче.

Пробормотав что-то про туповатых девчонок и получив еще один «осувари», Ину-Яша успокоился.

Джакен и Рин присоединились к компании Ину-Яши.

На привале Ину-Яша в лучших традициях своего братца отправился гулять. Он все еще злился на Кагоме.

И чего она пристала. Сессщомару враг все-таки. Если действительно на них наткнется, то возьмет и прихлопнет, если меня не будет. Кретинка.

Машинально он свернул в сторону. Где-то впереди явственно чуялся запах маломощного, но голодного ёкая. Но вдруг он учуял еще один запах, знакомый запах.

\- Хм, Сессщомару? – удивился Ину-Яша.

Он продрался сквозь кусты. На поляне были двое. Тот самый ёкай и Сессщомару. И последним собирались закусить. Обычная картина, если б не одно «но»: Сессщомару неподвижно лежал на траве и защищаться не собирался.

Ёкай все более нагло подбирался к нему, облизываясь. До Ину-Яши донеслись его сбивчивые слова:

\- Вот повезло… такой обед и полностью в моем распоряжении… я стану сильнейшим.

\- Обойдешься! – обозлился Ину-Яша, - Казе-но-Кизу!

Ёкая снесло в сторону и потом на куски. Ину-Яша вставил Тессайгу обратно в ножны и вздохнул. Вспомнив о Сессщомару, он посмотрел на него: тот не шевелился. Глаза были закрыты. И… и от него пахло кровью и чем-то еще, тягучим и щипавшим ноздри.

Ину-Яша нерешительно позвал его:

\- Эй, Сессщомару, ты живой?

Нет ответа.

Ину-Яша подошел ближе и присел на корточки рядом с ним. Сессщомару не сделал попытки его схватить и придушить. Значит, это не был обман.

\- Ты что, и правда без сознания? – Ину-Яша помахал ладонью перед глазами, наклонился и послушал, есть ли дыхание.

Сессщомару был жив, но в полной отключке.

Ину-Яша злобно прищурился. Он мог сделать со своим сволочным братцем, что угодно. Например, придушить. Он положил руку ему на горло и сжал, ожидая сопротивления. Но ответной реакции не было. Секунда шла за секундой. Ину-Яша чувствовал, как замедляется биение сердца, но Сессщомару не приходил в себя и не пытался прикончить его. Ну почему он может убить Сессщомару только тогда, когда тот не сопротивляется! Ину-Яша от злости сжал руку так сильно, как только мог. Едва пробивающееся дыхание остановилось полностью. И без того бледный, Сессщомару сливался с собственными волосами.

Ину-Яша закрыл глаза. Вот тебе и конец, Сессщомару. Я отомщу за все, что ты сделал, убив тебя… Что я вообще делаю? Это даже нечестно…

Он чувствовал, как под рукой все медленнее билась какая-то жилка. Еще немного и…

С ругательствами, Ину-Яша убрал руку.

\- Чтоб ты провалился, Сессщомару, - беззлобно обругал он его, взваливая себе на плечи, - Даже спасибо потом не скажешь. Разве что прибьешь, если узнаешь, что это я тебя спас: чтобы избавиться от позора.

Сессщомару так и не пришел в себя, пока он его тащил, но дыхание у него снова восстановилось, и Ину-Яша уже на подступах к стоянке услышал тихое бормотание.

\- Сессщомару? – решив, что тот пришел в себя, Ину-Яша бесцеремонно скинул его на землю и сел рядом. Тот в ответ не открыл глаза и не схватился за Токиджин. Только что-то прорычал сквозь зубы. Ину-Яша из любопытства вслушался… и с красными ушами отпрянул в сторону. Сессщомару вздрогнул и замолчал.

Дальше Ину-Яша тащил его молча.

В лагере на них набросились Джакен и Рин.

\- Что случилось? Что с Сессщомару-сама?!

\- Откуда я знаю, - огрызнулся Ину-Яша, - валялся, я и подобрал.

Сгрузив того под деревом, Ину-Яша отошел к остальным. Рин с этой лягушкой остались.

\- Где ты его нашел? – спросила Кагоме.

\- В лесу. Случайно наткнулся. И он уже был таким, я не виноват!

\- Конечно это не ты, - отвлекся Джакен, - у тебя на это сил бы не хватило.

\- Заткнись, лягушка! – вызверился Ину-Яша.

\- Так что случилось?

\- Не знаю, - Ину-Яша замялся, но всеже продолжил, - похоже, его кто-то по имени Миерасу крепко отделал.

\- С чего ты взял? – удивилась Кагоме.

\- Миерасу? – Джакен задумался, - впервые о таком слышу. С чего ты взял, действительно?

\- Сессщомару сказал.

\- Он приходил в себя? – оживилась Рин.

\- Нет.

\- А что он сказал?

\- Ну, вам дословно? – замялся почему-то Ину-Яша.

\- А что?

\- Давай дословно!

\- «Будь проклята эта сука со своими ёб…»

\- ОСУВАРИ!

Через минуту.

\- Ину-Яша, будь добр, сократи тираду, - дергая бровью, попросила Кагоме.

Помятый Ину-Яша покорно сократил:

\- «Будь проклят этот Миерасу со своими идиотскими проверками, долгами и замашками. В следующий раз не буду смотреть на его выкаблучивания и прибью по-тихому, а шкурку спокойно закопаю под деревом и никто не сможет предъявить обвинения, что это я его убил, и поэтому пусть валят все на фиг, я, Сессщомару, никому ничего не обязан, особенно таким плохим парням. Будь проклят тот день, когда я совершил эту ошибку, а вообще это сволочной Кихара виноват и хорошо что он давно сдох, только жаль, что не я приложил к этому руку». Все.

\- Мда, милая тирада, - выразила общее мнение доселе молчавшая Санго.

\- Ину-Яша, - шепнул ханъё Мироку, - ты не мог бы мне на ушко тираду без сокращений сказать?

\- И мне! – подскочила Санго.

\- И мне тоже! – это уже был Джакен.

\- А детям это слышать нельзя! – крикнула Кагоме. Шиппо разочарованно сел обратно. Ину-Яша в сторонке что-то говорил трем добровольцам, а Кагоме тайком за ним и наблюдала. Поразила смена цвета ушей у самого рассказчика на милый розовый еще в самой начале тирады. А под конец… стук трех тел огласил стоянку. Расползаясь каждый в свою сторону, до Кагоме донеслось всхлипывания и нервный смех.

Когда все более менее успокоились, Кагоме поинтересовалась:

\- Ну и что?

\- Знаешь, теперь понятно, почему он обычно молчит, - выдавил Мироку.

\- Ага, - согласился Ину-Яша, - я как это от оригинала услышал, сразу возблагодарил всех кого знаю, что он дальше «кретина» и «ублюдка» в разговоре со мной не продвигался.

\- Угу, он все-таки воин, а убивать словами как воину ему не нравится, - все еще красный, монах отлеживался на земле.

\- Что, так плохо? – покраснела Кагоме.

\- Повезло, что ты это не слышала. Такое ощущение, что мой братец долгое время был жил среди отъявленных пройдох. Во всяком случае я даже от уличных бандитов половину слов не слышал.

Внедалеке зашевелился Сессщомару. Рин обрадовано вскрикнула.

\- Сессщомару-сама, вы пришли в себя!

Ину-яша с остальными поспешили к месту действия. Демон действительно проснулся и теперь пытался сфокусировать внимание на чем-то одном: либо на висящей на нем девочке, либо на попытке встать или хотя бы нормально облокотиться о ствол. Выбрал он третье.

А потом увидел Ину-Яшу. Глаза его вспыхнули.

\- Убью, - коротко пообещал он.

\- Эй, я между прочим мимо проходил и скажи Кагоме, что она сама дура и…

Договорить Ину-Яша не успел. Позади донесся смех. Резко обернувшись, он увидел странную ящерицу, стоявшую на двух ногах. Это она смеялась свистящим протяжным хрипом.

\- Скажи Миерасу, что он труп, - спокойно продолжил Сессщомару, - И я ему ничего не должен.

Ящерица перестала смеяться и злобно посмотрела на демона, не обращая внимания на остальных.

\- Ты еще угрожать вздумал? – прошипела она, - Урок тебе как всегда с первого раза выучить не получилось, пацан!

Ину-Яша вздрогнул. Кто эта ящерица, раз она так обращается к его гордому братцу?

Мимо просвистел ветер, и на ящерицу обрушился Сессщомару, без слов атаковав. Ину-Яша от такой атаки обычно улетал далеко-далеко. А ящерица легко блокировала удар мечом молниеносно вытащенной кривой катаной. Противники замерли.

\- Ты еще можешь одуматься, пацан, - прохрипела ящерица, - Миерасу долго о тебе не вспоминал и ты должен быть ему благодарен за это. Или ты хочешь получить ту же участь что и твоя семейка?!

Сессщомару зарычал. Волна ветра отбросила ящерицу и та разбила собой несколько булыжников, хорошенько прокатившись по ним.

Сессщомару медленно выпрямился.

\- Я к этому долгу не имею никакого отношения, - медленно, исполненным угрозы голосом, сказал он, подходя к ящерице.

\- Так ты отказываешься? – ящерица высунула язык, облизнув то, что заменяло ей губы, - Тебе действительно надоело жить? Миерасу-сама не обязательно было приказывать тебе. Ведь твоя кровь подходит тоже. Подумай получше, пацан.

\- Я не исполняю приказов. Никаких и ни от кого. Соурюха!

Ящерицу размазало по камням. Сессщомару взмахнул мечом, готовясь нанести финальный удар. Злобно рявкнув, ящер прошипел:

\- Миерасу не дарит легких смертей, и ты это знаешь.

\- Отчитаешься перед ним в аду, - пообещал ему вслед Сессщомару.

\- Сессщомару-сама, кто это был? – с широко раскрытыми глазами спросила девочка. Тот скосил на нее глаза.

\- Никто, Рин. Джакен, мы уходим. Где Ан-Ун?

\- А? – лягушка встрепенулась, - А, да, сейчас приведу, Сессщомару-сама!

\- Эй, эй! – Ину-Яша очнулся и активно начал протестовать, - между прочим, может объясните, что происходит?!

\- Нет, - кратко сказал Сессщомару.

\- А нам, а нам? – запрыгала Рин.

Сессщомару ничего не ответил, только зашагал куда-то, никого не ждя. За ним поспешили и его подручные.

\- Мда, - монах, изучавший останки ящерицы, оторвался от этого увлекательного занятия и посмотрел им вслед, - вот что бывает, когда кто-то начинает спорить с такими как он.

\- Пфэ, - Ину-Яша демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

\- Ину-Яша, ты ничего не будешь у него узнавать?

\- Кагоме, мой братец мне даже на смертном одре ничего не расскажет.

Внезапно раздался визг. Отошедший недалеко Сессщомару тоже услышал его и обернулся.

Визжала Санго. А останки ящерицы, рассматриваемые ею, как раз собирались воедино. Зрелище было неаппетитное.

\- Оно что, живое?! – раздался комментарий Мироку.

\- Каге-но-Кизу! – Ину-Яша положил меч обратно в ножны и с удовлетворением осмотрел еще раз разбрызганную ящерицу, - Теперь уже нет.

Но сказано было преждевременно. Даже не сделав перерыва, ящерица снова стала собираться. Когда к ней успел подлететь Сессщомару, никто не заметил, но тот, потыкав ее для верности мечом, брезгливо отпрянул.

\- Рин, Джакен, немедленно садитесь на Ан-Уна и улетайте, - приказал он.

Его спутники так и сделали, не задавая вопросов.

\- Эй, ты куда, - остановил его Ину-Яша, - Струсил?!

Сессщомару, тоже куда-то уходя, приостановился и бросил:

\- Это зомби, его нельзя убить, пока не убьешь кукольника.

Как доказательство его словам, ящерица издала горловой звук и еще несобравшейся массой кинулась на ближайшего. Это оказалась Кагоме.

Внезапно откуда-то из-под земли полезли новые зомби, как окрестил их Сессщомару. Визжавшая Санго и Кагоме были подхвачены чуть не утащены, но их успели отбить. Дальше компания последовала примеру Сессщомару и смылись.

Отдышались они только минут через сорок, очутивгись непонятно где, но не преследуемые зомбями.

\- Ксо, - выругался Ину-Яша, - снова я в говне из-за братца!

\- Вроде он не пылал восторгом от встречи с тобой, - подколол монах.


End file.
